Surprise, Surprise
by ArachnidDemon
Summary: Flippy has finally managed to rid himself of Evil after five long years! What does Flaky have to say about this? Rated M for a reason. FxF
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, everyone :) Here's my first story. Please enjoy 3**

* * *

Flippy stared down Flaky as she leaned against the door to their bedroom. She was wearing small and tight fancy lingerie; a black fish net bra with red lace that hung over the fish nets, shielding her "goodies", and small black fish net panties with the red lace draped over it. Flippy's mouth gaped open as he felt a tent rise in his loose pants.

"Wha… Is this…?" He barely choked out. Flaky chuckled and tossed her quills over her shoulder.

"It's my way of saying congratulations for finally getting rid of Evil…" She whispered in his ear, running her fingers down his back. He muffled a small whimper. Flaky grinned seducingly and wrapped her fingers around his sweaty hands.

"Let's not waste time…" She whispered as she led him into their bedroom. It was lit by candles, and Flippy felt even more aroused, if that was possible. Flaky chuckled lightheartedly at his expression and grasped the side of his pants. Looking down at Flaky, Flippy remembered how shy and quiet she used to be back when they were younger. He silently thanked God for giving her out of that phase as his pants dropped to his ankles. Flaky grinned as she saw his pink boxers with the noticeable buldge. Flippy chuckled and swung his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

"Come here, you…" He whispered playfully to her and pulled her close to him by her dainty waist. Their lips smashed together as their tongues flung to meet each other. Flippy laid his hands steadily on Flaky's waist as her own hands rested on his cheeks. Their tongues clashed together in pure lust. It was rare for the couple to evoke in such vulgar activities, but now that Evil was out of the question, Flippy made a mental note to himself to make these trips more often.

Flippy continued to kiss Flaky passionately as he laid her softly onto their well-made bed. He knelt down in between her legs as she wrapped them around his back. His hand trailed to her bra as he quickly undid it. Flippy swiftly broke off the kiss and sat up as he tossed the fancy undergarment behind him. He admired Flaky's breasts. They were average size (but perfect for Flippy) with erect nipples. Without any more hesitation, Flippy shot his head down as he started to suckle on her right nipple while kneading the flesh of the other in his hands. Flaky let out a soft moan as Flippy's tongue lapped over the pink flesh. He softly bit onto it, waiting for Flaky's reaction. She moaned louder and squeezed his waist with her legs. Flippy took that as a good sign. He latched onto the nipple with his teeth and bit down as hard as possible. Flaky groaned loudly and rolled her eyes into the back of her head as he began to nibble it. Flippy continued with his love work and used his free hand to slowly make its way down to her panties. He teasingly pushed the fabric away from her entrance, immediately feeling the heat admitting from it. He stopped biting her nipple and lifted up his head, a strand of salvia attaching itself from her nipple to his lips.

"You're already very wet…" He spoke softly as he began to tug the panties down. Sure enough, a strand of discharge came down with the black fabric as well. Flippy tossed the last pair of undergarments aside and placed his face in front of Flaky's "goods". Flippy gently pressed his tongue against her throbbing clitoris and began to slowly lick it in a circular motion. Flaky moaned softly and closed her eyes once again. Flippy continued to lick in the same motion, but he used his free hand to insert his index finger into her hole. He was welcomed by the warmth, wetness, and tightness of her insides. Slowly he pushed his finger about a half an inch into her warmth. He curved it upright and landed upon a somewhat spongy spot.

Bingo.

Flaky's leg twitched as he began to rub the spot quickly in a circular motion. He wrapped his tongue around her clit and began to suck tightly on it whist running his tongue over it. Flaky was going wild. The lower half of her body was twitching frantically and she was moaning loudly. Flippy sucked harder on her clit and spiked his tongue at it, making sure to get as much saliva on it as possible. His finger was going as fast as possible on her g-spot. All of this pleasure was making Flaky's juices dribble out onto a small pool beneath her throbbing flower. This felt amazing! Her back arched in pure bliss, and Flippy recoiled his finger out, and let her clitoris free, drowned in his spit. He sat up with a wide grin on his face, proud to give pleasure to his woman.

Now what could be in store for him…?

**Firstly, YES, I WILL be continuing this! There will either be one or two more chapters, it depends. I would enjoy feedback from you guys, and any suggestions that you'd like to share. I will get the next chapter up ASAP! If anyone is interested in a request (it can be anonymous if wished), visit my profile and follow what I have wrote. **

**Thanks, you guys, stay beautiful!**

**cheers~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings again, everyone! First of all, I would like to thank DotDotDot13 and therosiesweetheart for being my first two reviewers within twenty four hours! I love you both *heart*! I've also gotten my first request within twenty four hours! However, I am not sure if the user would like to remain anonymous or not, so no names.**

**But I appreciate each and every piece of feedback I receive! Now, on with the fun stuff ;)**

* * *

Flaky sat up a moment prior to Flippy. She was sweating already, and was panting softly. Flippy sure knows how to work his tongue! Not like this wasn't their first time engaging in these rigorous activities, as the only thing they have yet to do is intercourse. She looked him in the eyes and placed her hands on his shoulder, her breasts brushing softly against his bare chest.

"Your turn…"

They both stood up. Flippy leaned against the bed as Flaky knelt down in front of him. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of his pink boxers and slowly brought them down to his ankles. He kicked them off swiftly. Flaky took ahold of his erect member. It was a fair size for his age, ranging to about seven full inches. Flaky placed her thumb on its tip and rolled her phalange in a circular motion, much like what he did with her. Flippy let out a low groan as Flaky used her other hand to pump the length of his goods. It was very warm, and somewhat sticky. After a moment, she placed her tongue against the tip of it and gave it a slow and seducing lick.

Flippy grasped the bed sheets in surprise. In all of their time together, Flaky has yet to give him the sweet feel that is a blow job. He watched as she placed her tongue on the tip of it and ran it all the way down towards his testicles. Flippy let out a moan. She grinned up at him and cautiously placed the tip into of her mouth and suckled.

Flippy practically lost it just with that. He let out an "Ah- ah!" sound before relaxing his muscles once again. Flaky pushed the organ more into her mouth. She could only fit a little less than half of it into her mouth, but that was perfectly acceptable to Flippy. She ran her tongue up and over it at a smooth pace whilst suckling on it tightly. She placed on hand on his testicles and ran her finger nails back and forth over the sac, which made Flippy twitch with delight. She let her other hand trail down her own body. Her nails ran down from her collarbone, down to her breast (with a small pinch of the nipple), and stopping at her vagina, which has grown very wet from the nights activities. She placed her index finger on her clitoris and stared rubbing it in quick circular motions, which made her suck on Flippy quicker.

Things were getting very heated up. Flaky's discharge was dripping down onto the carpet (she would have to remember to clean that tomorrow) and Flippy's face was growing warm with lust. He was going to orgasm soon, but now wasn't the time for that. Quickly, he pressed Flaky's shoulders together, making both of her hands retreat to her side and his penis removes itself from her mouth. Using his well-earned strength from the army, he lifted her up by the shoulders and tossed her down onto the bed. Before she could register what has happened, he was already leaning over her, holding himself up so his erect organ would not get squished or enter her. Flaky moaned as she felt his hot breathe against her neck.

"I am going to take you tonight…" He whispered erotically to her. She let out a moan and groped his buttocks. Flippy positioned himself over her, holding himself up with one hand and grasping his length in the other. He looked down at Flaky. She was panting softly and her legs were spread wide open. Her entrance was throbbing in bliss and her juices were dripping onto the sheets. She was just begging to have it. He positioned himself in front of her sexual organ and glanced at her. Her eyes were closed. Flippy could tell that she was nervous; losing your virginity as a female is known to be painful. Carefully, he lifted up his member and slowly rubbed it against her throbbing clit. There was a small moan from his lover. Flippy continued moving his organ up and down on the designated area. It seemed like all she was feeling was pleasure.

Good, that means that it's time.

Slowly, he moved his penis down just an inch and ever so slowly pushed the tip of his manhood inside of her. She made the same "Ah-ah!" Sound as Flippy and her eyes shot open. He pushed in just a little bit deeper, feeling her walls around him open up more as he took her. Flaky winced at that. She bit her lip as a single tear crawled down her face. Flippy noticed this and froze.

"Should I stop? We don't have to do this tonight, we can wait."

"N-no… It'll be okay, I want it. Just leave it in so I can get used to it."

Flippy nodded and kept himself positioned above her. Her could fell the wet walls of her insides tighten and loosen around him simultaneously. Flaky moaned out a small "Go…" and Flippy was off. He shoved what was left of his member inside of her. Flaky's back arched and she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Flippy moaned out with her. He used his hands to hold down her shoulders as he pushed in and out of her at a quick rate. God, it felt so good! She was so tight and so warm, and oh _god!_ Flippy let out a loud moan as he continued his work.

Flaky didn't struggle under his grasp. He felt so big inside of her, and oh gosh, it was amazing! She could feel every little moment he made inside of her and it just made her feel more aroused! She felt her juices dribbling down the inside of her thigh, and there was no doubt that Flippy was covered in them. The lust was surging though her. She wanted all of it. She wanted to be the uke, the dominated one.

"I… want… to… be… your bitch!" She cried out in between thrusts. Flippy quickly pulled out of her, causing a small pain to the girl. He was already panting hard and his penis was soaked with her thin liquid. He shot her a small grin.

"Your wish is my command…"

* * *

**Oh, aren't I just a tease! xD **

**Haha, anywho, there is one more final chapter after this one! It will be posted when it can, either sooner or later! Thanks everyone!**

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everyone, and welcome to the final chapter! Before we get to it, I'd like to thank some people!**

**Thank you: DotDotDot13, theroisesweetheart, SpiderDevil (who's also my best friend in real life, Brad!), and DimimiLuver9 for reviewing! It makes me happy to know that people enjoy my work :)**

**Also a thank you to maliciousone for being my first request, and to Amber (DotDotDot13) for encouraging me to write this chapter by today! I love you all, and here we go!**

* * *

Flippy was more than eager to take advantage of Flaky. He had retrieved a rope and some duct tape (with the approval of Flaky, of course) for his next actions.

"I'll try my best not to hurt you…" Flippy whispered to Flaky as he tied her hands together behind her back. He planted a loving kiss on each shoulder blade, and swiftly gave one of her breasts a strong grab. Flaky nodded, standing on her knees as Flippy was. He took the duct tape and applied a piece to her mouth. Her light eyes stared into his with love and lust… He was honestly worried about harming her, but he knew that it was what she wanted. She was the one who had asked for it.

"Now, my bitch," Flippy began with a playful grin, "Get down on your hands and knees and let me see that nice ass of yours."

Flaky's eyes glowed. She used her chin to hold up her head as she lifted up her bottom high up. Flippy got a good look at her throbbing hole, her love juices slowly crawling down from it. Her butthole was unpentetrated, and Flippy guessed that it was tight.

But he'd start off doing something less painful.

He placed on hand on the side of her rump and used the other to guide his member to her hole. He placed it directly in front of her entrance and moved his hand to the other side of her rump. Without any mercy, he shot balls deep into her vagina. A squishing sound was heard as he plowed through the juices and the rest of her walls. Flaky's eyes widened and she cried out in pain and bliss. Flippy thrusted in and out of her at an actually terribly quick speed. He made sure to never pull directly out of her. In fact, the furthest out of her he got was less than half way! And he pushed it all back in with a quick and hard motion. His sac conveniently slammed against her clit, adding more pleasure to the woman. Her thin juice swished and coated Flippy's organ. It dripped down to her clit and fell down onto the sheets. Flaky's loud moans came out in mumbled screams. He was literally balls deep inside of her. It hurt, but at the same time it felt amazing. He could feel her walls begin to tighten around his penis, and before he knew it, he felt this forceful liquid push at his penis. He shot himself out of Flaky and was greeted by this water like substance that squirted out of her at a high rate. Flaky was basically screaming in lust the whole time. It only lasted a few seconds, and she was reduced to pants and throbbing. Flippy grinned.

"Turn yourself over." He commanded. Flaky flipped her body over so that she was lying on her back. Her eyes were big with delight and her fur was matted with sweat. Flippy slowly pulled the tape off her mouth, careful to not rip it off. He settled it on the nightside. He'll need that later.

"Flippy… We can't be done this soon…" She moaned. Flippy smirked and peck her cheek.

"We're not done. It doesn't hurt your hands to lie on them like that, right?"

"No…"

With that, Flippy gave a nod. He began the next act. Flippy, who was still on his knees, placed one knee on one side of Flaky's head, and the other knee just below her shoulder on the other side. He held his penis in one hand and flashed her a small smirk.

He shoved his organ all the way into Flaky's throat, his testacies hitting her chin. He pulled out right away as Flaky gagged. After a moment, he shoved it all back in, then out. In. And out. But Flaky catches on quickly. With each turn, she learnt to keep it in longer in her mouth without gagging. On one round, she kept it in her mouth for a good ten seconds! The feel of her warm breath on his member made him cry out softly and he grabbed on to her quills. After a few rounds of deep throating, Flippy sat back on his heels.

There was one thing left to do.

Flippy reached over and planted the tape back on to Flaky's mouth. She gave a quick nod when it was securely on.

"Get back on your knees. We have one last thing to do." Flippy panted. Flaky returned to her knees, her rump held high in the air and her chin holding up her hand. Flippy reached for the rope. He untied on of her hands, but tied the other to the bed post. Flaky made a questioning noise, which Flippy ignored. He leaned over and dug through their nightstand drawer until he found a small egg vibrator used for stimulating the clit. He handed it to Flaky. She obviously knew how to use it and turned it on and placed it against her clit. Her eyes rolled into the back on her head as the pleasure surged through her body. Flippy knelt down in front of Flaky's rear again. He noticed her vagina throbbing in pleasure as the vibrator did its job. Flippy placed one hand on Flaky's rump, and the other wrapped around his member. Carefully, he positioned it in front of her butthole and shot all the way in.

He immediately felt skin being torn open, extreme tightness, and heavenly warmth that was almost enough to make him orgasm. He noticed Flaky flinch and let out a loud, muffled scream, but he continued thrusting in and out, figuring that the best thing to do in this kind of territory was to keep going.

Flaky was going through so much bliss. She could feel herself about to have another orgasm thanks to the vibrator going max speed on her, and Flippy tearing into her ass caused immense pain, but it was actually starting to feel really good. Oh, and speaking of orgasms…

Flippy continued to smash in and out of Flaky anally as he felt a watery liquid hit his sac. He moaned softly. Flaky had another orgasm, and this time it got on him. Oh well.

He pumped in and out of Flaky harder and faster. He could feel her insides loosening with every thrust. It felt really good… So good, in fact, that it caused him to orgasm.

Flippy released his seed inside of Flaky with a loud moan. It was a lot this time, and it blasted inside of her, and even some more came out as Flippy tore out of her hole. Her butthole was covered in semen, and some was even dribbling out of it. Flippy fell back unto his bottom as his erection went down and he panted in bliss. Flaky removed the vibrator from her clit, tossed it unto the nightstand, and began to untie herself. After she got the rope off, she removed the tape from her lips and pulled Flippy into a hug.

"Best… Night… Ever…"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and keep your eyes opened for my next pieces, or PM me a request if interested :) **

**Cheers, and thank you!**


End file.
